Sword Art Online : A New Life
by CaptainRunaway11
Summary: Kazumi and Katsumi are orphans since they were little. Both of their parents were killed by the same day. The worst one that had seen their death is Kazumi. He's the one who killed his own father protecting Katsumi. Little that he knows that someone's actually going on with the same thing as him.
1. Prolugue

**Hey guys ! It's Captain here ! For starters I will be using some i mean A LOT of weapons from the anime 'Akame Ga Kill !' so bear that in your mine. Well I use it because I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO CREATE MY OWN WEAPONS. Some of the characters will appear ( THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER ). AKAME ( FROM AKAME GA KILL ) WILL HAVE A DIFFERENT NAME IN THIS STORY SO DON'T FREAK OUT ! Well enjoy !**

* * *

 **Character Introduction:-**

Name : Kirinami Kazumi

In-game-name : Akame

Birthdate : 23rd April

Zodiac Sign : Taurus

Blood Type : AB –

Height : 175 cm

Weight : 55 kg

Age : 16

Gender : Male

Hair Style : Pure white shaggy hair

Eye Colour : Left Eye – Scarlet Red / Right Eye – Cerulean Blue

Appereance ( In game ) : Pure white hair wavy hair with scarlet red eyes. Wearing a high collared red jacket with black pants and black boots.

Holder of The Seven Virtues : Humility

Weapon : Infinite Uses – Cross Tail

* * *

Name : Kirinami Katsumi

In-game-name : Flamie

Birthdate : 2nd August

Zodiac Sign : Leo

Blood Type : AB –

Height : 161 cm

Weight : 47 kg

Age : 13

Gender : Female

Hair Style : Gray straight long hair until it reaches her back.

Eye Colour : Scarlet red

Appereance ( In game ) : Cyan blue straight long hair until it reaches her back with cyan blue eyes. Wearing a blue battle kimono with black boots.

Holder of The Seven Virtues : Diligence

Weapon : Roman Artillery - Pumpkin

* * *

 **Without further a do let's start !**

"talk" - normal talking

 _"talk"_ \- thoughts

/talk/ - skill

\- talk - - weapons

* * *

 _10 years ago_

"Bye Kazumi ! See ya tomorrow at school !" shouted a boy. "Yeah see ya." I waved back. Today's the first day of school. So I'm lucky to have new friends. I took my bicycle and happily cycled home.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

My house was not very far from school so taking the bicycle was a better choice. When I got home, I feel weird, _"Why's the front door open? Kaa-chan always locked the front door especially in the evening. Moreover when Katsumi's at home_." I question myself. I park my bicycle next to the gate. Suddenly I heard someone shouting inside the house.

I quickly rushed inside. But when I stepped inside the house, the sight made me drop dead on my tracks. Dad was holding a broken bottle and was about to hit mom. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ! GET OUTTA HERE KAZUMI !" mom shouted. " Tou-chan, what are you doing to mom ?" my eyes started to tear up. "Well your beloved mother started to nag me about how lazy I am. I'm tired of hearing it so I think killing her would be the best." dad started to get insane.

"Why? Mom didn't do anything wrong. Please don't kill her." I beg. "What a nuisance. I think killing you would be better." dad started to charge at me. Suddenly I was envelope by persons embrace. As I open my eyes, I saw the most terrifying sight of my life, my mom dying in front of me. "You shouldn't butt in people's business, Kazumi-chan." my mom whispered in my ear.

I saw what had happened, dad just stab mom from behind. Then the situation got a lot worse when Katsumi came out of her room holding a teddy bear. She was happily walking towards us hoping to play. Then I saw the predatory look on dads eyes. He wanted to kill Katsumi next. He got up and charge at Katsumi. Without hesitation, I grab the nearest knife that's close by and charge at that.

As soon as dads about to stab Katsumi, I stab the knife at dads back. I heard my dads curses. After a while, he died. Then I realize , I kill a person. My dad. Suddenly I heard my mom calling me. I quickly got on my feet, took Katsumi's hand and ran to mom.

"You did a good job Kazumi protecting Katsumi." my mom praised me. I cannot even speak. I'm already crying as hard as I can. "Kazumi, mom's not gonna be there for you from now on. So please, listen to what I have to say." mom plead. I put on my brave face and nodded.

My mom smiled and continued " Kazumi, be a good brother to Katsumi here. Take care for her for me. Be kind to people around you. Think other people first, don't think about yourself. That will make you a good leader." my mom touched my cheek. " Katsumi, take care of your big brother over here. He's actually a knuckle head. Always work hard and don't be lazy." somehow Katsumi nodded.

"And my last words. Thank you, both of you for letting me be your mother. I'm proud of you." as those words left mom's mouth, she passed away on my arms. I can't dissolved it. I fainted on the spot.

* * *

White. That's the first thing I saw when I woke up. I'm in the hospital. I feel something in my right arm. As I took a look, it was Katsumi sleeping peacefully using my arm as a pillow. I smiled.

After a few minutes, a man came with a bag and I presume that's the doctor. " Oh looks like you're awake. My name's Takigawa Takashi." the doctor said. " Arigatou for saving us. Can I ask how did I get here?" I asked politely. " Well it's thanks to your neighbour next door. They heard your little sister's crying so they decided to check. They were shocked at the scene. Then they quickly called the ambulance. And that's how you ended up here." the doctor explained.

"Hey doctor, is my mom ok?" I asked nervously. Now the doctor's face dropped. " Sorry kiddo. Due to a lot of blood loss, she's dead. I'm sorry." as soon as those words flew out of his mouth. I started to cry again. " _So this is world_." I thought.

Then the doctor was getting out a mirror from his bag. "Plus because of the trauma, your right eye somehow changed color. It's cerulean blue." the doctor giving me a mirror. I quickly snatched it and look. I was shocked down to earth. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN !" I shouted causing Katsumi to startled. I fear what's going to happen next. Katsumi was someone who could easily get made. But luckily she went back to sleep. I sighed to myself. Then the doctor replied "It's nothing to fear. We already made a scan. It's just a side effect of your trauma. " the doctor assured.

I felt a little relieved. Now I know, a new life just begun.

Little that I know that there is someone who's actually going on with the same thing as me.


	2. The Encounter

**HEY THERE! IT'S CAPTAIN AGAIN. OK I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS FOR YOU GUYS. I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE CHAPTERS FOR AWHILE. I HAVE SOME UPCOMING EXAMS. SO I'M NOT AVAILABLE UNTIL THE 6TH NOVEMBER. SO BE PATIENCE GUYS.**

 **LETS GET INTO IT.**

"talk"- speech

" _talk"-_ thoughts

\- talk - -weapons

/talk/ -skills

* * *

 _Present Time_

"I'm home." I said as I got inside my apartment or should I say _our_ apartment. "You're late onii-chan! The foods cold." shouted Katsumi from the kitchen. "Hai, hai I'm coming." I replied. As I stepped into the kitchen, I saw a girl, a 13 year old girl with average height and weight waiting for me. She has long straight gray hair until it reaches her back. She also has red crimson eyes.

"What are waiting for ? EAT !". Yeah that's my sister. "Yes Katsumi I'm coming." I replied dryly. "How's school ?" I opened up a conversation. "It's great ! I just got all my marks. I scored first place in class." Katsumi said happily. " That's great Katsumi ! I'll treat you for a meal." I said tiredly. "Eh you don't have to. You've been working a lot lately and you even barely study. I don't want to use the money you've been working on for the two of us." Katsumi replied. I smiled at her.

I'm technically a part time worker. I went to school on the morning and went to work at a grocery store after school until 6 in the evening. In our family, there's just the two of us now. So it's the big brother's job to take the responsibilities.

20 minutes seems to past. Now I'm in my room. " _Hm, looks like I have no homework today. Well better gear up."_ I thought. I grabbed my amusphere and straight away shouted "Link Start !". The thing is, the amusphere was the only things that Katsumi and me bought from our savings. It almost took all our money at once.

* * *

Sinon ran like she never ran as fast as this one. She was chased by 3 monster. She ran but stop when she met a dead end. She tried to ran back but was already cornered. She screamed as hard as she can hoping someone would hear. But after a while, nobody came. She was about to get attack, but the monster got tied up by strings. Then the strings violently finished them. When the animation ended, she saw her savior. "Are you alright ?" asked her savior.

 _10 minutes earlier_

I successfully logged in. I looked at myself on a nearby lake. I looked at my avatar : 175 cm tall, pure white shaggy hair, red crimson eyes, red jack, black pants and black boots. " _Just like me in the real world. Even my eyes are the same before the trauma."_ I thought. I looked at my username : Akame ( red eyes ). "Better get going." I said to myself.

I used my fairy wings to fly. I was enjoying the scenery. It was night in Alfheim so the view was beautiful. Suddenly I heard a scream.I quickly flew there. As soon as I came, I saw 3 monster surrounding a girl. The girl was average height with blue armor and blue hair. " _A Cait Sith_." I thought. I quickly opened up my menu and picked out my weapon. - Infinite Uses : Cross Tail -.

It's a glove type of weapon. The way to use it was to throw strings through your fingers. I quickly wrapped the monster using the strings and violently finishing them. As soon the death animation ended, I looked at the girl. "Are you alright ?" I asked politely. The girl tried to talk but was unable to talk. I came at her to check her up. She was badly injured only to have 10% more health. "Here have a health potion. " I gave her a health potion.

She quickly grabbed it and drink it. I chuckled. " Arigatou for saving me." she thanked me. "No need to thank me. I was wandering around until I heard your scream. I quickly came here hearing your scream. " I smiled at her. "I'm Sinon by the way, and you ?" she asked. "I'm Akame. Pleasure to meet you." I replied.

"Pleasure to meet you too. Akame." she said. "Well I better get going now." I started to walk away until she called my name. "Hey Akame, will we meet again ?" she asked. "Yeah if you want. Here I'll send you my friend request." I opened up my menu and gave her my friend request. She gladly accepted it. After that we part our ways.


End file.
